


When the Stars Fall Down.

by Paint_It_Yellow



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_It_Yellow/pseuds/Paint_It_Yellow
Summary: For my dear friend Juu, who loves this ship oh-so much.





	When the Stars Fall Down.

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend Juu, who loves this ship oh-so much.

It was a dark night and Kamoshida was frolicking through the hills with his one-and-only, Masayoshi. They had just finished burning down a school full of young children, the flames a fitting backlight as they stared at the stars in silence. Only, one of the stars wasn't a star. It was an alien spaceship and it hit them both and they died.

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Am I a real writer yet, ma?


End file.
